1. Field of the Invention
Rotary newspaper printing press offset inking systems, particularly an ink feed station providing precise ink flow adjustment with a minimum of mechanical parts, eliminating, for example, rollers, oscillators and the like. Conventionally, ink is metered from an engraved roller by either one or more of the following:
(1) The flexographic system, which uses a rubber covered roller to squeeze excess ink off the engraved roller and which is ineffective with high viscosity printing inks where the ink layer thickness becomes a function of press speed. PA1 (2) The gravure system where a doctor blade is applied to the plate cylinder in a positive angle manner. This system is effective only with very low viscosity type ink.
The present system can be retrofitted in conventional offset printing units with minimum alterations. Its primary advantage is uniform ink and water flow distribution across the web, while eliminating the conventional plurality of inking rollers or the necessity for an oscillator. In the dry offset mode, a single engraved or "Anilox" inking roller supplies and maintains a fresh ink film of uniform thickness. In other modes, separate "Anilox" rollers are used for ink and water.
Since many inking rollers are eliminated, there is a reduction in "spray", and a reduction in workroom noise level, as well as a reduction in energy required to drive the press. These benefits contribute materially to enhancing the working environment under present OHSA standards.
The method is simple and economical and is admirably suited to retrofitting in an existing offset unit.
A Listing of the Prior Art
______________________________________ LANG 1,807,921 DIETRICH 2,240,762 HUMMELCHEN 2,310,788 PIAZZE 2,376,620 VISCARDI 2,711,132 SENGEWALD 2,891,471 SHIELDS 3,180,527 GRANGER 3,585,932 HURICH 3,613,578 SHIELDS 3,630,146 MERZAGORA 4,026,210 ______________________________________
These references were discussed in an accompanying Prior Art Statement, filed in the application papers.